The Uchiha's Bodyguard
by BlackProdigy
Summary: Five years a Marine, two years as Anbu protection detail for the President and now the chief body guard to Ambassador to America, Naruto's job was routine, but when it came to guarding the Ambassadors' son Sasuke, all bets were off. Paying Sasuke's clubbing debts no problem, ushering Sasuke's tricks out the next morning, fine, when it came to resisting the urge to fuck him...


**Title: The Uchiha's Bodyguard**

 **Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean _really_ naughty positions.**

 **UN-BETA'D. Mature. BoyxBoy sex. explicit sex. Be warned. Slightly OOC Sasuke.**

* * *

The three raps on the large white oak door that led to Sasuke's room were loaded with Naruto's irritation. "Uchiha-san, it's time to get up. Your first class starts in forty-five minutes."

Not a sound came from inside the room and Naruto held back a grimace while he knocked a second time. His efforts were rewarded with the same silence as before.

Damn it; since the unspeakable proposal almost five months ago after Sasuke had hit legal drinking age, Naruto had sworn to never enter Sasuke's room without Sasuke's distressed call for saving him from imminent death.

But shit, he had to do it.

Ambassador Uchiha had left him in charge of Sasuke and that meant getting him to school on time. Sasuke partying to three o'clock Monday morning was not Naruto's problem; in fact, it was going to be Naruto's pleasure to kick Sasuke's hung-over ass out of bed and to the university.

Slipping his master key into the lock, Naruto entered the room and forced his blue eyes to adjust to the pervading darkness inside. The 300 square foot bedroom, done in tasteful shades of blue, black and silver was shrouded in gloom from the thick navy curtains cloaking the bay windows.

Naruto skirted around the various articles of discarded clothing scattered on the floor; a pair of jeans there, a polo shirt there and to Naruto's unease, a pair of black- boxer briefs just a mere foot away from the lithe body sprawled on the bed. Sasuke's lower half was mercifully covered by a sliver of a white cotton sheet.

"Uchiha-san," Naruto said tightly to the still body, "You need to get up."

Sasuke groaned and flung out a hand like he was actively fanning Naruto off, "Oh, fuck off."

"I can't," Naruto replied, "You need to get up, Uchiha."

A dark huff came from the mound of blankets. "Jeeze Naruto, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop that Uchiha-san shit?"

"Including this time; two-hundred and three," Naruto replied dryly, "But I have a job to do and position to uphold, while you need to get up and go to your international relations lecture,"

"Fuck that," Sasuke scowled while making no move to get up. "Dr. Mitzuki is an asshole and he needs to get a brain aneurysm"

Very well; if Sasuke wanted to play it that way; Naruto just casually crossed the room and yanked the curtains apart, flooding the room with warm, bright sunlight. With the golden rays stabbing his sensitive eyes, Sasuke jerked and tumbled off the bed with a strong thud and a loud curse.

"Really Naruto," Sasuke shot back while pushing himself up from the floor and glaring at the bodyguard, "Yanking the drapes? How fucking old are you? My brain is fucking liquid."

As the younger man sat upright, Naruto had to admit that Sasuke as a handsome man. His onyx hair, though disarrayed, was a midnight halo around his head and his dark eyes gave him a devilish appearance which actually was in tune with the man's attitude.

"I am twenty-seven years old and until Mitzuke drops dead, you still need to go to class," Naruto said evenly. "And the drive to Kohana U is almost half an hour. I will not be held responsible for your tardiness."

"It's _college_ Naruto," Sasuke huffed while wrapping the sheets around his naked self, "There is nothing there named as _tardiness_. If you were all that worried about fucking _tardiness_ , I could have had a dorm room on the grounds or an apartment near it to save you the trouble, but _no_ , not on my Dads watch. Why the fuck father is forcing me to live with him in the bumfuck of Hogake Heights I have no goddamn idea."

"I can answer that," Naruto replied easily.

Hell, Naruto had more than one answer that was dancing on the tip of his tongue but Sasuke had heard them all so his question was probably rhetorical. The predominant reason to keep Sasuke in close proximity was to make sure that Sasuke actually went to school instead of goofing off like he had done in his various boarding schools all around Japan. The glare he felt burning in the middle of his back concreted Naruto's premise that Sasuke's question was rhetorical.

"I'll have the car and your usual cup of death-inducing coffee waiting for you," Naruto replied while looking around the room.

"With extra death this morning, thank you," Sasuke's light were words drawled sardonically.

Naruto only rolled his eyes, "And when I come back, I'll tell the maid to purge this place."

"…You can stay, you know," Sasuke said from behind him, "I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Naruto replied, knowing from experience the sight that was just behind him.

He did not need to see Sasuke's toned martial-arts given body, looking like a hedonistic sacrifice on a king-sized bed with his pale arms braced on his knees. His head would be titled just so seductively to allow his hair fall into his eyes and his lips would be just open enough to allow a peek at the tip of his tongue.

It was bad enough that the young man knew that Naruto was bisexual and had once offered his body to Naruto for a thorough fucking. To be honest, though, Sasuke had been drunk out of his mind and hadn't remembered his indecent proposal the day after.

Naruto was more than happy to never mention it.

The bodyguard had a job to do and that job-as menial as it was- entailed telling the chefs to double down on Sasuke's black coffee and prepare an egg white and cheese wrap to go.

"Suit yourself," Sasuke replied with a sigh that morphed into a guttural groan as he stood up and stretched, "I'll be down soon,"

With no more reasons to stay, Naruto left the room and closed the door behind him without looking back. Striding through the wide hallways of the traditional Edo-styled styled mansion, Naruto informed the kitchen staff to tell them to prepare Sasuke's on-the-go meal.

"Prodigy boy up yet?" a fellow bodyguard, Asuma, grinned while passing Naruto in the corridor, the toothpick in his mouth dancing with mirth.

"Barely," Naruto grunted darkly while tugging down his jacket. "And it's more like _prodigal boy_."

"Say what you want," Asuma snorted over his shoulder just before he rounded the corner, "He's still in the line for summa-cum-laude at KU this year,"

Naruto didn't even deign that comment with an answer even though Asuma had a point.

Sasuke, though smart like a whip, had a rebellious streak a mile and a half wide. The young Uchiha had a reputation, one that followed him from high school.

Sasuke would scull class, and as he had a certain insidious charm about him, he easily inveigled others to do the same. It was all good and well for the slackers, but the rub came when Sasuke knew damn well that he would pull off an 'A+' in the classes that he'd missed while his cohorts wouldn't. A strident complaint from a good amount of parents back in Suna K College had been Sasuke's first almost-expulsion. Being found in bed with some other boys had been his two more almost-expulsions in Ishigakure Institution and Shimogakure Private Academy.

Naruto strode to the large garage where his standard-issue black BMW was parked and did his cursory checks of engine oil, brakes, and tires. Pleased that his car was fully optimal, Naruto checked his watch and noted that they had five minutes to go.

He was just about turn on his heel and go back inside when Sasuke entered the garage, dressed in dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved white V-neck. His messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and he was holding his cup of coffee and wrap while his sleek silver headset was around his neck.

Silently, Naruto just opened the back door and Sasuke slipped in. Glad that he hadn't needed to go back and give the young man hell, Naruto got into the drivers' seat and backed out. The drive to the Premier Institution was done in habitual silence, with Naruto concentrating on the road and Sasuke listening to his wireless headphones.

Though Sasuke's major was Economics, at his father's insistence, he had taken up an International Affairs minor with a professor of which who was now the bane of Sasuke's existence.

Pulling up at the entrance, Naruto ignored the usual stares from the mingling students and circled the car to open Sasuke's door for him. Doing so was one more annoyance for Sasuke who hated the looks he got when Naruto acted like a chivalrous man out of the sixties.

Sasuke's annoyance was one of the few pleasantries Naruto had on a day-to-day basis.

By routine, he scanned the surroundings in an all-encompassing look, taking in by one analytic look all the possible locations threats might be lurking and the ones that were clear.

"Same time, same place," Naruto said to Sasuke as he got out. The phrase was a routine one, telling the young Uchiha to be back at the parking lot at the usual time, an hour after his classes, in time for pick-up.

"Whatever," Sasuke huffed.

Forcing himself to not roll his eyes, Naruto looked around once more and satisfied with the normal state of events he slipped back into the car. He was just about to start the car when a dark-haired man dragged Sasuke into a friendly hug that ran into the just-a-bit- _too_ -friendly category.

Naruto dragged his eyes away from the spectacle and drove back to the town. It was Monday morning which meant he needed to go over what Sasuke had done over the weekend and fix whatever fuck-ups the man had made, and there was no doubt that Sasuke had fucked up somehow.

Finding a secluded space in the township where he could safely use his tablet, Naruto parked. Scanning the latest record of Sasuke's credit cards Naruto groaned; there was six-hundred dollar bill from a bar in _Kaminari no Kuni-_ the land of lighting; almost a two-hour drive from Kohona, so that was the reason why Sasuke had gotten home at three in the morning, and with a six-hundred dollar amount of booze in his system-which Naruto hoped was from a single bottle of Chivas Regal 25YO Scotch Whisky- was why Sasuke was shit-faced too.

"I swear, if he drives back home drunk just one more time, I'm going to kill him," Naruto swore. At least this time he didn't need to go over there to pay Sasuke's debt, like he had been forced to do last time when Sasuke had gotten drunk in a local bar, made out on the bar's counter with some random guy, smashed a vintage bottle of Chardonnay, broken a chair, and almost punched one of the attendants.

Naruto had been forced to pay Sasuke's twelve-hundred dollar bill, apologize on Sasuke's behalf, and negotiate a resolution with the establishment, degrading Sasukes' pending court summons to the settlement of agreeing that the young man to never set foot back in the place.

Naruto had given Sasuke the riot act that night, but instead of yelling, his ice-cold tone had sent a shiver of fear down Sasuke's spine and the twenty-year-old had been on his best behavior for five weeks, which currently was his present ceiling for keeping on the straight-and-narrow.

A simple bank transfer would take care of Sasuke's debt so Naruto drove back to the house and conscripted a maid to tidy up Sasuke's room. As he had never set foot in the room for over four months, Naruto took the opportunity to look around the space and noticed that the area was more monotonous than he had seen it before.

There were no posters of a half-naked Johnny Depp or a dartboard with stab marks in the wall from missed darts. Instead, the walls were bare blue and, that in itself was slightly disconcerting to the older man.

Meandering to the small room adjoining the bedroom where Sasuke had his 'office', Naruto looked around. The room had a large redwood computer desk where a Mac Laptop and a legal writing pad rested and tucked tightly in the desk's foot space was a padded chair that looked more comfortable than a downy mattress.

At the two-sided of the room were loaded oak bookshelves packed with books and ledger. Tacked on the wall was a large bulletin board with schedules of exams, notes for due papers and test dates pinned on it, and beside it was a calendar with some days circled in red.

Naruto curiously tugged one of Sasuke's drawers open and rifled through the contents. Inside were pencils with nibble marks, random neon colored paperclips, a scatter of fake ID's Sasuke had used to get into bars before he turned twenty-one, a- and there Naruto stopped to pinch the bridge of his nose- a box of flavored condoms.

Naruto did not need concrete evidence that Sasuke was sexually active, hell, the vague early morning walk of shame was enough, but at least this was proof that Sasuke was being careful. Why were they in his computer desk though? Naruto then meandered to the nearby bookshelf and scanned a row of classics.

"Hemmingway, Doyle, Nietzsche…" Naruto murmured while he plucked the last one out only to be met with Russian words. "When the hell did Sasuke learn Russian? Hell, why is Sasuke into philosophy at all?"

Naruto lingered at the bookshelf, paging through a few novels there. Sasuke's interest had changed drastically, from banal comics signed by Stan Lee to books like the _Da Vinci Code_ by Dan Brown and _The Idiot_ by Dostoyevsky.

How was it that Naruto hadn't seen such a change in the Sasuke?

"Uzumaki-san," the maid, Moegi called from the inner room, "I'm finished cleaning up, you may lock up now,"

"You go ahead," Naruto suggested while looking around the room once more, "I'll lock up soon,"

The moment Moegi left the room, Naruto left the office and after crossing a short corridor went to the en-suite bathroom. In the medicine cabinet he saw the usual, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair gel, an Epi-Pen for Sasuke's allergy to shellfish, and after a tugging the sink's cupboard's door he spotted a line of oil and water-based lubes, some half-finished.

"Christ," Naruto groaned while cursing curiosity, "I wish I could unsee that."

Going back to the main room, Naruto scanned once more- by habit- and appreciated the bed made with clean sheets, dusted shelves, and vacuumed carpets. Closing the door behind him, Naruto went to his room and changed out into a pair of sweatpants and a tee.

He took his first run at five in the dusky mornings and took another one at two when he had time, at six. His run fulfilled two purposes; the first gave him a level of normalcy harking back to the strenuous exercise that boot camp and the Anbu Corps had grafted into his system, and the second one was that it gave him a chance to scan the property.

Jogging around the perimeter of the two-acre housing, Naruto forced himself to not think about Sasuke. The first time Naruto had seen the Ambassador's nineteen-year-old son, who had just come from his school in Shimogakure Private Academy, Naruto felt an abstract attraction, a basic reaction to anyone who fit his attraction for pale skin and dark hair.

The first two months Naruto had gotten to know Sasuke; he had found out that the teen was brilliant and had a quick mind that Naruto appreciated. Sasuke's body was already a factor as the devilish black hair, hooded eyes glittering with gemstone orbs, a sculpted face and a svelte swimmer's body drew Naruto's eyes to him like a magnet.

One night when the Ambassador was on a three-day trip to California, Naruto had walked into Sasuke and some brunet- Neji or something- half naked and kissing like hedonists on the main couch in the living room.

To his shame, Naruto had stood there for a second longer than he should have before spinning on his heels and walking out. He didn't want to admit seeing the knowing smirk on Sasuke's face as Neji had kissed down his neck and second, and he definitely didn't want to acknowledge the deafening pulse pounding in his ears.

It hadn't gotten better when Sasuke had so seductively undone his robe before slipping- purely naked- into the simmering on-deck hot tub a few days later. A surge of heat, strong enough to rival the steaming water had pooled into Naruto's gut so powerfully that it had taken the ex-Marine the almost visceral recollection of bombed battlefields to damper his arousal. Naruto didn't even want to think of the time he had glimpsed a snippet of Sasuke's homemade sex video on a 'conveniently' placed tablet.

As the Ambassador was kept busy for the last fifteen months, Naruto was tasked with overseeing the Uchiha progeny, and Sasuke had used that leeway to push and prod Naruto's patience to the max.

The past two weeks, the guardianship of the house was on rotation, and in the next three days, it was just going to be Naruto and a skeleton crew to holding down the fort. The absence of the normal human presence was probably why Naruto took extra care in surveying the land and twiddling with the tiny cameras that he had set up around the land for extra surveillance needs.

It was probably Naruto's paranoia but he had little faith in the security system that the typical government had set up and around the house and had gotten a backup system from a guy who worked at The BlackOps at the Anbu HQ. With all checks done, Naruto hasted to the house, took a quick but thorough shower and dressed again in uniform slacks and jacket. Grabbing his keys he left to the college and when he got to the parking lot where Sasuke was supposed to be there waiting, Sasuke was missing.

Typical.

Naruto stopped himself from huffing out a growl of anger. For some reason, he didn't know how or why he'd developed a twisted parent/son relationship with Sasuke when his real emotions-ones that he stalwartly denied- for Sasuke were nothing near parental.

Shoving the door open, Naruto left the car to search for his missing charge and went straight to the Dept of Economics institute that was closed- or should have been closed as the last class was at two. Naruto strode through the empty halls and peeked into every classroom he came across.

Sasuke wasn't there.

This time he did growl in annoyance.

Where the hell was Sasuke?

Dragging out his tablet, Sasuke punched in Sasuke's phone number in another tracking program, another nifty gift from his friend at Anbu BO and pressed his lips tight when he saw a blink at Hoshigaki Phi Epislon, a _frat_ house.

Sasuke in a frat house spelt danger with a capital D.

Measuring his stride, Naruto came to the towering white columns of the frat house and slipped inside. The noise that literally vibrated the walls easily led Naruto to a large room where-good God- Sasuke was being held up by two guys and doing a keg stand.

For fuck's sake, it wasn't even evening.

The men around it, some clothed in the houses' jersey and others were bare-chested with cheeks and chest pained in house colors, chanted, "Chug, chug, chug!"

"Ten seconds!" Someone shouted and the chant got more intense.

The next nine seconds when Naruto stood still and waited for Sasuke to stop gulping down beer while not bulldozing through the crowd and yanked him off the two men, tested him.

"Two minutes!" the announcer called. "And we have a champion!"

Sasuke was lowered to the ground and everyone could see that he was dizzy. Two minutes of being upside down and gulping beer had to spin anyone's head.

Sasuke leaned back on one of his holders' chest with his head tilted back and his throat working before he reached up, grabbed the head of the guy he was resting on and kissed him on his mouth. It was nothing more than a wet smack of lips but Naruto got pissed while the room laughed.

"Fuck me," Sasuke's slurred voice only send unwanted emotions into Naruto's gut. "My heads on the fucking moon."

"Are you done?"

Naruto's frosty voice sent a shiver through the room and Sasuke's head snapped around so quickly that he made himself even dizzier.

Sasuke blinked, "Oh look everyone, it's my daddy's chief bulldog here to bring me back to the doghouse," Sasuke sighed while patting the chest of the man he'd just kissed, "Well, I've got to go guys, and I suspect from the glare on Naruto's face that I'll be bent over with his foot up my ass. See you guys later."

Incensed, Naruto spun on his heel and marched out.

God, Sasuke was frustrating.

They got the car but just before they got inside, Naruto snapped. "Do you have any idea of what you just did? Do the two DUI you had two and six months ago mean nothing to you? How long do you expect to push your limits?"

"Oh, come on." Sasuke snorted while his head lolled back, his voice light, breezy and carefree, "I'm learning my alcohol limits by trial and error,"

"If you're so drunk to not realize that the DUI's you had _were_ your trial and error lessons, you're incorrigible." Naruto snapped while yanking the door open, "Get in,"

Sasuke sunk into the seat with an unrepentant look on his face as Naruto muttered curses under his breath. He was about to start the car when he stopped. "Uchiha, is this your way of getting back at your father for kicking your brother out?"

A frosty silence inundated the air. "You don't fucking know shit about Itachi, and don't fucking try to pry."

"I'm just saying that you-"

"Well don't alright!" Sasuke snapped. "Drive the fucking car and get me home."

Naruto's eyes closed as he knew he had stepped on a nerve. "Sure. It won't happen again."

Thirty-five minutes later they arrived and the home and Sasuke stalked off to his room without a word. Sighing, Naruto dragged on a pair of dark sweats and a matching tank and liberated his Everlast boxing gloves from his closet.

The room above the garage was tiny, but it was a private nook the Ambassador had given Naruto to exorcise his demons. Haunting memories of wars, dismembered bodies, flash bombings, dark nights and hard days were still engraved in a section of his mind and though Naruto had found a way for his past to not affect his present life, the memories had a tendency to present themselves at the worst time.

Though this wasn't one of those times, Naruto had to channel his frustration out somehow. He had learned kickboxing in the corps and it, paired with his nylon punching bag, had never failed to release his anger when he needed the red scourge gone.

Halfway through delivering ripping punches and blistering kicks to the bag, Naruto tugged his gloves off before ripping his tank over his head. His chest felt much freer this way and natural.

While delivering some crushing jabs to the bag, Naruto growled. How the hell could Sasuke still be so goddamn irresponsible? The man was twenty-one for fuck's sake! When Naruto was twenty-one he had deep-sea missions in Alaska and then went on to be a part of a security patrol cell in Ramadi, Iraq.

When the hell was Sasuke going to grow up?

"Um," A voice said hesitantly from the doorway.

Naruto spun toward the last person he wanted to see then, Sasuke, who was holding out a cordless phone and doing nothing to not trace his eyes over Naruto's sweat-streaked chest, "My father wants to speak with you,"

Yanking his glove off by his teeth, Naruto took the phone and tersely answered. "Hello Ambassador, what do you need?"

The conversation was quick but provided Naruto with the knowledge that he was to be in charge of the estate as the two other guards were slated to be on a week and a half leave. Naruto, as the senior guard would be relieved when the others came back with bonuses for manning the ship alone. All through the mostly one-sided conversation, Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes roaming over his body but he didn't really mind.

"That's basically it," Ambassador Uchiha finished, "I apologize for this oversight Uzumaki."

"It's not a problem, sir," Naruto replied, "But is this the best time for Asuma and Baki to leave? The President's term is winding down,"

"I was concerned about it too but the big boys at Anbu say it's all good," Ambassador Fugaku Uchiha replied.

Well, Naruto surmised, if the boys at the Gov and Anbu said all was well, who was he to argue?

"Very well sir, I'm happy to be at your service," Naruto replied,

"All good then," The diplomat said, "I'll be home in two weeks give or take how this summit goes."

Cutting the call off Naruto turned just in time to see Sasuke's head snap to the side, a pink flush on the side of his neck as he reached out to take the handset, "What was that about then?"

"Just that for the next week and a half it's going be you and I here, Asuma and Baki are on leave," Naruto replied while sliding his glove back on.

The two stayed still for a moment just looking at each other and Naruto knew that if they stayed a tad longer it would stray into awkwardness so he silently arched an eyebrow.

Sasuke snapped out of his stare and took the phone, "Oh… great. Just you and me, it's _refreshing_ to know how much my father thinks of _me_ , by telling _you_ first."

There was a hint of pain in that statement the Naruto couldn't let slip past him, "Uchiha-"

"There you go again," Sasuke sighed lightly while fingering the phone and turning away, "Save it Naruto. Just save it,"

The young man was gone but the air in the small room had changed dramatically. Naruto knew he had seen arousal at first, hell it had been thick in the air like foam, but the second he'd said what he had, the ardor in Sasuke's face was gone.

Naruto took two steps to where his towel and bottle of water rested and grabbed the now slightly warm bottle. Had he just seen…hurt in Sasuke's usually blithe face? Most of the time he believed that Sasuke didn't give a flying fuck about anything else but having fun, so how did all that despondency come in?

But what was he missing?

Had Sasuke been denied his fifty-grand allowance? Was he denied permission to join a frat? Or was it physical, was Sasuke somewhere in his thirty-three-day testosterone dip cycle?

Shaking his head to dismiss his last thought as a fallacy, Naruto got up and left the room to grab a cold shower. Thirty-five minutes later, while Naruto was making his rounds around the property, he spotted Sasuke sitting on a gentle grassy knoll. Sasuke's left leg was up to his chin and his right hand was bracing himself while he stared into space.

It was a calm evening, maybe Sasuke was just enjoying the calm, but the look on Sasuke's face told Naruto something different. Sasuke's face had a hint of pain. Maybe what Naruto had seen in the room was real, Sasuke really was sad.

Damn it; there was no protocol, system or procedure in the bodyguard's handbook to deal with stuff like this. Pretending that he hadn't seen Sasuke, Naruto quietly backtracked from his position and went back to his run, while his mind castigated him for being a coward.

He got back to the house with no red flags on the property radar and when it came to dinner time, Sasuke wandered into the house with a slightly tempered look that still had hints of pain. Naruto pressed his lips together. He wasn't going to let this go much further.

"Grab your wallet and phone," Naruto said while making sure his car keys were in his pocket.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm feeling like shooting some pool, you in?" Naruto asked, not even knowing why he was offering this. He hadn't even been thinking about shooting pool, but the words had just come out anyway.

"Um, sure," Sasuke shrugged while moving to the stairs. "I'm game,"

While Sasuke darted to his room, Naruto found the closest flat reflective surface and glared at his reflection as if the mirror would suddenly change in mystic swirls and an omniscient voice would tell him what the hell was going on in his mind.

It didn't happen- goddamn it!

"I'm all set." Sasuke said from behind him with the hint of a smile on his face, "So where are we going, Ichiraku's?"

"Nope." Naruto shook his head while they entered the garage.

"Katuma or Hananshi?" Sasuke pressed while he sat in the passenger seat,

"No," Naruto said again.

"How a-"

"Just shut up and let me drive," Naruto said, his tone laced with nearly-fond exasperation.

"Okay," Sasuke replied with his eyes stuck out the window.

Ichinata road at night was cool and easy going with lesser traffic and wide open roads; they then hit the highway and crossed the bridge over rushing Hogake river. The steel-and-glass scenery of downtown Kohona's concrete jungle bled into wide open spaces of greenery and in the distance, the towering carved mountains. Soon, however, the reached their destination.

"We're in Tanzaku Quarters ?" Sasuke looked around.

"What did I say about shutting up?" Naruto recounted, this time his voice laden with a tease.

"Oh right." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking you carried me here to sell my organs to science."

"I'd probably win the Nobel Peace Prize for finding the asshole gene," Naruto said while they passed a restaurant.

Keeping to the directive given Sasuke kept silent until they came to a low building almost on the shores of the lake. The smell of decaying oak leaves and the faint odour of treated sewage was in the air, wafting from the waterway just feet away.

"This is the Kyūryū," Naruto said while shutting the car off, "It doesn't look like much from the outside, hell, there's not much inside either but it's a cool getaway."

"As long as it has some sake," Sasuke said while slipping out.

"Hell no," Naruto replied while pocketing the keys, "No alcohol for you; tonight it's going to be club soda or water. If you even smell booze I'm carrying you out."

"Moron" Sasuke scowled while nudging Naruto's shoulder with his. "Fine, get me the soda and I'll be at the pool table."

The Kyūryū was a flat one-story bar with an unremarkable bar-table stretched at the far end of the room. Tall bar stools were dotted haphazardly around it, in the middle of the room were three eight-foot pool tables, and small intimate tables were scattered around the perimeter. Naruto was right; there really wasn't much to it the place.

While Naruto went to the bar, Sasuke gravitated to the open door and saw a patio with another pool-table highlight by a single bulb that bravely held the deep indigo night's sky from blanketing them.

"Here you go, Sasuke, your single glass of club."

Both were cognizant of the fact that three seconds ago had to be the first time Naruto had ever called Sasuke by his first name. To be honest, Naruto wasn't all that comfortable calling him that as he had pledged to be professional with all his charges. Even though the President had given Naruto leave to call him by his given name when they were casual, Naruto still called him Mister President at all times- but tonight, his outing with Sasuke called for a different state of mind.

Sasuke slowly took the item with his eyes announcing that he had realized the shift but mercifully didn't say a word.

"Stack the rack, Naruto," Sasuke said while pulling out two pool sticks.

"Solids or stripes?" Naruto asked while settling the triangle in the middle of the dark felt.

"Stripes," Sasuke replied.

In hindsight, maybe taking Sasuke to play pool hadn't been the brightest idea Naruto had had. Every time Sasuke bent over to shoot a sliver of Naruto's mental fortitude slipped away. Goddamnit, Sasuke had _the_ perfect ass.

Three times Naruto sank Sasuke's stripes, scratched one of his solids, and had been an inch away from sinking the eight-ball, all because his gaze continued to drift to Sasuke's behind.

In the end, Sasuke won by a masterstroke of sinking three stripes in perfect combo shot.

"Sonofabitch." Naruto said in shock, "You hustled me,"

"No," Sasuke shook his head, " _Physics_ hustled you,"

"Just like _math_ won you over two hundred grand in the Red District that time huh?" Naruto teased.

When Sasuke was twenty, a month after Naruto had been hired; Sasuke had gone to the Red Light district in Tokyo with two of his friends and came back two hundred thousand dollars richer and a signed ban from the Chidori Casino.

" _Exactly_ ," Sasuke grinned. "Another game?"

It was almost midnight when the two got back home, Sasuke-to Naruto's annoyance- had won all of their six games.

Little shit.

The house was silent but peaceful and just before Naruto went to do his usual checks, Sasuke's hand landed on his shoulder before sliding down his arm and hooking one of Naruto's fingers. It was the closest thing to a caress Naruto had felt in months.

"Thank you… I needed that,"

"It's a onetime thing, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto replied, trying to get back some form of normalcy, "Don't expect a repeat performance. In fact, I'm about to tell myself that the last few hours were me being temporary insane."

"…It's not about Itachi." Sasuke said quietly. "It was never about him…the way I act…I just want my father to see me. I tried the good kid way, you know getting all A's and crap but he… nothing I did mattered. I realized soon enough that I could get him the moon and I still wouldn't get his approval so I just started doing things my own way."

The Uzumaki stalled at the frank admission, and wondered how to reply. He then decided on the truth. "Sasuke…I grew up in an orphanage. My parents died from before I could remember. All I was told was that the car crash gave me these scars on my cheeks. I had to scourge for food most days and I had one set of clothes on my back until I got into the military. Sasuke, at your age I would have killed to have a _fraction_ of what you have. All I'm saying is…you have a good thing here. You have a father, he might be distant but you have one. Don't throw that away."

Sasuke's head was lowered so that his hair covered his eyes but then he looked up with an enigmatic look on his face, while pulling away, "Good night, Naruto."

It was only after Sasuke had disappeared from the stairs did Naruto allow his hand to clench, savoring the dregs of warmth Sasuke's touch had left there.

"Good night… Sasuke."

The next day Naruto vowed to shove that trip to the dark echelons of his mind and count it as something that had never happened. To his relief, Sasuke had snapped out of his funk and had gone back to his usual self- a bit _too_ much of his usual self for Naruto.

That same weekend Sasuke had gone out partying again, but this time he came home with a friend. From the bangs and tumbles he heard, Naruto expected the two were drunk and were probably crashing into everything towards Sasuke's room. It would have been okay if Naruto hadn't visualized this booty-call's lips, tongue and hands running all over Sasuke's body in HD quality.

The second Naruto started thinking about it was when he forcefully shoved those emotions from his mind, there was no way he was jealous of that fucker who was up there about to fuck Sasuke.

He was not jealous.

He was not jealous.

He was _not_ jealous…at least that what he tried to tell himself.

Morning came and Naruto was not in the best of moods. His run was more strenuous than ever and his morning coffee was black like coal. While he was sipping his brew, Sasuke's booty-call meandered into the large kitchen clearly seeking sustenance, and Naruto took no pleasure in seeing the man's rumpled clothes, bed-head hair and sleepy eyes. The fact that he was a handsome guy with a face stolen from the silver screen didn't even make an impression on Naruto.

"Morning," The guy yawned, "Sasuke told me there would be coffee."

"In the decanter," Naruto replied stonily, "I'd advise you to hurry as your Uber is coming soon."

The man paused while grabbing a cup, "I didn't call Uber,"

"I did," Naruto replied icly, "In case you've forgotten, this is a diplomat's residence; you cannot be here for too long, so again, hurry."

Dumping his half-filled cup in the sink, Naruto spun on his heel and went to check the car. In truth, he didn't need to, but it was preferable than staying inside and being within three feet of Sasuke's indiscretion.

It was only after the car whisked Mr. Good-Fuck away; hopefully forever, that Naruto went inside. Naruto prayed that Sasuke's trick wasn't one of those people that were obsessed with famous people and tried to make meaningless sex grounds for a relationship or even material for blackmail.

"Yahigo is gone?"

Yes," Naruto replied evenly, "Why, were you invested in a fifth round?"

A flush crossed Sasuke's face, "Um, you heard us?"

"Astronauts in space heard you," Naruto replied simply, "I'm glad I had the foresight to get him away before he got anything he could use against you or your father,"

"He's not some kind of spy, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Do you know that for sure?" Naruto pressed.

"Well…no," Sasuke grumbled.

"My point," Naruto replied while turning away.

"…You're not happy," Sasuke called to his back.

"What do you think?" Naruto shot back.

The next days were strained between Naruto and Sasuke and though the two were civil, there was still tension hanging in the air. Sasuke went out almost every night but made it back in time to get a decent night's sleep for classes.

Naruto busied himself with his duties that had tripled with Asuma and Baki off duty. It was nearing the end of the current president's reign, premium time for any person who held a grudge against the Ambassador to strike. Naruto felt a pressing need to check, double-check and triple-check everything around the house. He even contacted the Anbu office asking them to forward any threats or even a hint of a threat against Mr. Uchiha to him.

While Naruto was antsy, Sasuke was even more active; a fact that annoyed the bodyguard to his toes.

Staying out late; check.

Coming in tipsy; check.

Inviting random men over; check.

Even though he was pissed off, the single silver lining- as thin as it was- in Naruto's cloud was that Sasuke wasn't at one of these men's homes where he might get kidnapped, drugged, or even- and here Naruto shuddered- killed.

One evening, Naruto overheard a muffled conversation between Sasuke and his father. It was five o'clock Friday evening in Kohona which meant is was three am in New York, and from what Naruto was hearing, the conversation wasn't going all that well.

He wasn't sure what they were arguing about; it could be anything from Sasuke's credit card bill to his late nights or drinking. Naruto had no idea but he knew both were pissed.

The slam of the laptop echoed through the air and Naruto jerked with how loud it was. Had Sasuke broken the damn thing?

"Sas-"

Black eyes barely gave him a look as Sasuke brushed past him. Naruto froze on the spot as he didn't want to believe that what he'd seen at the corner of those eyes were tears. Were those sad tears or…Naruto shorted to himself, those were probably tears of frustration because Sasuke hadn't gotten his way with what he'd wanted.

Spoiled brat.

Still, seeing Sasuke's tears had gnawed at him for the next couple hours and giving into his worry, Naruto went to Sasuke's room to check. The door was closed and there wasn't any sound coming from inside.

"Uchi-" Naruto stopped and bit the inside of his cheek momentarily, "Sasuke…are you okay?"

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

Even more silence.

Naruto knew when someone wanted to be alone so he ditched the third effort and went to his room. Sometime after nine, he saw Sasuke's car pull out and just shook his head. Sasuke had probably gone to his best friend/fuck buddy Neji to sulk. The older man was sure that he'd see Sasuke crawling back home in the downside of six a.m., so he wasn't prepared for the call he got at one o'clock in the morning.

"Yes?" Naruto replied, forcing the half-sleep from his tone.

"Is this Mr. Uzumaki?" a clinical voice asked.

At that, every iota of drowsiness left Naruto, "Yes, I am, who's calling?"

"I'm Amiki from the Kohona Hospital Emergency Unit, we have a Mr. Sasuke Uchiha in the ER and you are listed as his contact."

Naruto felt every drop of blood in his body fall to his feet. Fuck, what the hell had happened to Sasuke?

"What happened?"

"His car was in an accident and his front end is smashed-" Naruto felt his heart freeze, "But he's lucky, even with a blood alcohol concentration of 0.7, he only suffered a minor concussion and a few bruises. He's being examined and though he keeps saying that he can get home by himself, it would be negligent of me to not inform you of the situation and tell you that it would be best for you to be here when we're done with him."

"I'm coming to get him," Naruto said as he dragged on the easiest set of clothes, a pair of sweats and Tee, "I'll be there in fifteen."

Grabbing his car key's Naruto bolted through the house and into the garage, there, he gunned the car into gear and drove with barley tempered madness to get to the hospital. The fifteen-minute drive turned out to be a nine-minute dash and Naruto was all prepared to grab Sasuke and go home when he was told that Sasuke was still in observation.

He was being forced to wait.

Fuck.

Seated in the waiting room, Naruto leaned his forearms on his thighs and ground his teeth. His head felt light as he stared at his hands. What in hell had made Sasuke go do something that stupid? Raking a hand through his hair, Naruto forced himself to not think about what might have happened to Sasuke and to distract himself, watched his leg bounce.

Time crawled and his chest felt tight with every passing minute.

"Naruto,"

His head jerked up and in the second, he saw Sasuke; his clothes were spotted with tiny drops of blood and a thick gauze pad pasted on his forehead. A rush or emotions swamped Naruto; the predominant one was of relief. The second was a stinging pain that curled into his stomach as he thought what he might have done if he had been called in to identify Sasuke's body.

Naruto knew then that what he was feeling for Sasuke wasn't paternal, it was protective; as in the protectiveness one had for the person they loved.

Fuck, he was screwed.

"Sasuke," Naruto said while standing up, the tone of relief saturating his voice, "Let's get you home,"

The surprise in Sasuke's widened eyes told Naruto that Sasuke was expecting another riot act being read to him, but Naruto just didn't have the strength. He was more focused on getting Sasuke home, safe and secure.

A part of his mind pictured that safe and secure as being wrapped in Naruto's arms.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke replied, his tone laden with unbelief and relief, the emotions shown by the sag in his shoulders, "I'd like that,"

Naruto didn't fully realize when he had dragged Sasuke in and hugged him as the only indication he had done so was the smell of Axe body wash in his nose. The drive back was done in calm silence and inside the home, Naruto had to force himself to not go and sit beside Sasuke's bedside for the rest of the night.

"Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

A wry smiled crossed Sasuke's face. "I only have a headache, Naruto; the Aspirin will take care of that. I need sleep."

Naruto's lips pressed tight. "Okay, I'll take care of the car in the morning, get some rest."

Spinning on his feet Naruto was three steps away when Sasuke said, "Thank you…for _everything_."

That word was so loaded that Naruto didn't even have to analyze it to know what Sasuke meant. Their faces were so close and Naruto's eyes had zeroed in on Sasuke's bitten lips. It would be so easy to kiss him right then.

But he didn't.

"You're welcome."

That night was one of the hardest nights Naruto had suffered through in his life; hiding unarmed and alone in a Mogadishu cave from the screams of rebel alliances six years ago notwithstanding. Naruto barley drifted asleep forty-five minutes before the five a.m., run and though he was halfway insensate, Naruto took his run, knowing his body would hate him for missing the exercise later that day.

Showered and suited up Naruto went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee when he spotted Sasuke there, nursing one of his own. Not a word passed between them when Sasuke lifted a cloche and handed Naruto a mug of steaming coffee before he took his cup and walked out.

Naruto spun on his heel and watched Sasuke go back to his room before he took a sip of the aromatic brew and smiled at the hazelnut coffee had allowed himself to indulge in once a blue moon.

The front end of Sasuke's car wasn't as pulverized as Naruto had envisioned; the bumper was smashed in on the passenger side with the light broken and there was probably some damage to the under-hood, suspension and exhaust hangers but there wasn't much else. Getting the car released from the pound and getting it to the body shop took a good deal of Naruto's day and filing with insurance was another headache. Naruto had gone home with a vision of a cold beer dancing cruelly before his eyes.

The large living room was dimmed and the only source of light was the riot of colors from the basketball game on the large TV. Sasuke had an arm flung over the main couch with a knee bent to his chin. Holy hallelujah; on the table before Sasuke was large pizza box, unopened, and two beers, one with the cap on and the other inches away from Sasuke's hand.

Silently, Naruto tugged off his jacket, sat by Sasuke and grabbed the unopened beer. The Miami Heats were ahead of the Detroit Pistons by twenty but it was the first half and there was no way to judge how the match would go.

Just before half-time, Sasuke silently nudged the box over and Naruto, admittedly with some hesitation, opened it to find a box of meat lovers, the pie loaded with succulent pepperoni, ham, bacon, and sausage. Blue eyes flit back to Sasuke in surprise the Lacto-ova vegetarian had ordered this, clearly for him.

"I'm going to turn in," Sasuke said quietly, "Enjoy,"

Swallowing a little, Naruto nodded, "Sure…thanks."

As Sasuke passed his fingertips flitted over Naruto's shoulder and it took a split second of control that stopped Naruto from grabbing Sasuke's hand and tugging him back.

But, he let it pass.

Even though it pained him.

Sasuke's silent actions started to add up; little things like not arguing with him, being on time for pick up, no drinking, and even staying in at night. Naruto was starting to wonder if someone had kidnapped Sasuke and replaced him with a substitute, or if somehow Sasuke had gotten brainwashed.

One day he'd come back to see Sasuke curled up with a book in his hand, _The Idiot_ from Dostoyevsky and after tugging his jacket off, and on a whim, asked Sasuke to read some to him. Onyx eyes had darted up and a small smile crossed Sasuke's face before he cleared his throat and started to read, in _fluent_ Russian.

The syllabic language flowed over Naruto's auditory senses like warm honey and he found himself not giving a damn about what Sasuke had just read instead of loving how he had read it.

"When did you learn Russian?" Naruto asked when Sasuke paused.

"Last year, at nights when I couldn't sleep," Sasuke shrugged, "I bought the Rosetta Stone on a whim and just followed through," he then laughed, "It's kinda handy because Dr. Mitzuki is Russian and I get to argue with him whenever he's being a pedantic ass."

"I bet he just _loves_ that," Naruto drawled,

"Actually…." Sasuke mused, "He's delighted to buck heads with me. No other person knows Russian so we have fun going at it. You should see the faces in the room when we get heated. I'm cussing and his face is so red. It's funny as fuck."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, "It's been a few days and I know under all that _veneer_ , you're a private person and might not want to talk about it, but I'd like to know _if_ you want to tell me. What happened when you were so pissed at your dad?"

The book in Sasuke's lap closed and his slender fingers teased at the bind, "My Dad wants me to fly back to New York to meet one of his colleague's daughter… some girl that's a medical student named Sakura chit who is brilliant. He says we would get along splendidly,"

Naruto read between the lines. "He wants you to marry her."

"Yes," Sasuke grimaced, "What the fuck am I going to do staring a fucking vulva? Father knows I'm gay but he keeps thinking it's some kind rebellious phase or that I'm doing it to punish him for being gone all the time when I was younger," Sasuke admitted quietly with his eyes down to his lap, "He just can't accept that I'm wired that way,"

Naruto knew that what Sasuke had said was only his perception. The bodyguard knew for a fact that the one thing Fugaku Uchiha wanted for his son was stability.

"….Would you do it?" Naruto asked, "I know you love your dad, Sasuke, so if it came to the test…would you do it?"

"And lose all the hope of real love?" Sasuke asked this time with his eyes pinned on Naruto's,  
"No. I'd prefer to be broke and in a poorhouse with a man who loves me, than with some woman in a mansion who I could never love. And fuck what if she wants kids? She's gonna get my sperm by what…mitosis? I don't want some hybrid of Uchiha skin and pink fucking hair hanging off me for the rest or my life."

Naruto was doing his best to hold unto his laughter. But then with one look to his charge he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with how Sasuke was looking at him. This conversation had strayed into unchartered territory and Naruto wasn't anticipating the next half of this conversation.

"I'm sure you'll find him," Naruto replied, the awkwardness plain in his voice while he scratched the back of his head.

"Me too," Sasuke said, the look in his eyes barely dimming,

Naruto stood up and tugged his jacket down, "Excuse me, I have some checks to do."

"I'm sure you do,"

While going to the control room Naruto stopped for a second and pressed his hand to his eyes. The look Sasuke had given him was laden with…laden with... Naruto couldn't even think of it the word much less pronounces it.

But he knew what it was: longing.

Striking the wall with a soft fist Naruto continued his walk to the control room and hoped things that someday Sasuke would let go of the strange fascination he had with Naruto and the man Sasuke was hoping for would emerge soon and release Naruto from his own muddled emotions.

The next few days showed that the brash and reckless Sasuke Naruto knew was gone. Naruto wondered if the crash had finally slapped some sense into him and Sasuke had finally decided to grow up. If not, this was probably some kind of game and Naruto was both hoping and dreading for the other foot to drop.

It was coming to the homestretch when the Ambassador would be coming from his trip abroad and Naruto was hoping the older man would come home to find the new Sasuke when he overheard this.

"Of course not Hyuuga," Sasuke scoffed, "What would stop me from coming to your cousins party this weekend?"

There was a pause, "Are you really on that? It's called sucking up asshole, you should know that. You do it every time you flake on your fuck buddy…no asshole _not_ me… so what if I did it too. I don't have a fucking ball and chain like you do, you know."

There it was; Sasuke had been sucking up to him to let his guard down. Naruto felt a part of his mind close off; somehow, he had been hoping that Sasuke had changed and that he had come to his senses.

He was wrong.

"…Yeah, yeah, screw it, I'll be there, at midnight." Sasuke added. "My guard dog goes to bed at eleven, I'll sneak out then."

The other foot had dropped.

This time Naruto's teeth ground; like hell Sasuke was going to sneak out. Turning away, Naruto wondered if he should just let him go. Back in his room, he debated about nailing Sasuke's door shut to prevent him from leaving but knew that would never go over well.

In the end, he turned a blind eye to Sasuke with the intention of crashing his party soon enough.

From what he knew the Hyuuga brothers lived in a mansion the size of the White House on the downside of the Hogake river. The two brothers were part of the Hyuuga Empire the sold top level cyber-security software.

Naruto patiently waited for Sasuke to make his move. Five past midnight, just after Sasuke had snuck out, Naruto's phone pinged with a message and when he read it his blood went cold. It was a message from his contact in the Anbu recon telling him that they had just picked up a transmission from a man named Orochimaru, a man who had been on Ambassador Uchiha's team until he was accused of taking a bribe from another politician to leak some damning evidence against the ambassador.

Despite Orochimaru pleading his innocence, the Ambassadors team, under concern for the backlash from the media and the Senate if this got out, had fired with him with prejudice. The intelligence that the Anbu had just got said that Orochimaru had gotten information that the son of the man who had dropped him like a hot coal was going to attend at the Hyuuga's party and was going there to settle a score.

Fuck!

Naruto jumped into his car and drove like a bat out of hell to get to the mansion in time. Cars lined up for blocks led the way to the large russet stone house that was lit up like the fourth of July.

When he got the gate, a place where security should be swarming like flies, there was none. Naruto's jaw got so stiff he felt a headache start to bloom at both temples.

This was the height of fucking carelessness.

Bright lights came from every window and loud music was thumping through the air. Young men and women, sons and daughters of politicians and town council members were mingling on the front lawn, sipping alcohol and chatting away like they had no cares in the world.

Naruto, on the other hand, had one; one that he needed to find _immediately_.

Pushing himself through the crowd, Naruto entered the large room where the majority of the patrons were gallivanting and scanned the room for Sasuke. He spotted him at the back, his body braced on the wall behind him while he was holding a similar cup of booze and chatting to about four people.

Without discrimination, Naruto pushed his way over to him. Sasuke's eyes darted up and his jaw went slack for a moment.

"You need to leave," Naruto said icily, not caring about his shock, "Now,"

"Like hell I am," Sasuke huffed, "Can't I get some credit here? I did everything right for over two weeks, I am entitled to a little fun,"

"Not when there's a probable killer in the crowd." Naruto snapped, "You still do not understand shit do you, Sasuke? There's a man with a gun and a grievance against your father somewhere in the crowd and since he can't get to your father he will damn try and get to you."

Sasuke looked at him for a still moment before snorting, "There is no way Ko's security team would let a man with a weapon into his house. You're chasing herrings Naruto, I'm perfectly fine."

Briefly, Naruto considered grabbing Sasuke, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him out of the place in a fireman's hold but he resisted. "Sasuke, will you please listen to some common sense, there's a man who holds a grudge for yo-"

"There will always be some guy who has a grudge against my father." Sasuke snapped, "And there will always be one. Does that mean I have to hide away like some recluse and suffer just because my father had enemies? Naruto I have my own life to live and I can sacrifice it for a chance of danger. Hell, danger lurks around every corner, am I going to live so cautiously that in the end, I've never lived at all?"

"Sasuke are you really going your enact your God-given right to be stupid right in the face of danger?" Naruto was appalled.

"Yes."

"Fuck it!" Naruto snarled while hating every letter in the words, "Do what the fuck you want. I'll leave you be but I am not leaving."

A smile crossed Sasuke's face, "Get that stick out of your ass Naruto, grab some booze a live a little."

Live a little- _right;_ and pigs would fucking fly.

Going to the bar, Naruto got a club soda to appear like he was having "fun" while he was subtly tracing Sasuke's every move. Naruto didn't know if he could live with himself if Sasuke got killed when he could have done something about it.

The night dragged on, well for Naruto as more and more people attended the party. Women in skimpy nothings holding up a cup of mixed liquor decorated the gigantic dance floor living room like a smorgasbord, while men decked out in their most dapper were moving through the crowd picking and choosing which serving, they were going to have later.

Sasuke had slipped from Naruto's line of sight a few times only to resurface with a new cup of what Naruto vainly hoped was weak liquor-even though he doubted it was - to dance with one or another of his friends. To fit in, Naruto had ditched his jacket, had rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned a few buttons to give a more relaxed appearance. Instantly he got noticed. Younger women flirted with him and from bolder women he got blatant propositions for a wild night in bed.

They were all turned down.

He was there to protect Sasuke and by doing so meant keeping an eye on him at all times, so it galled him when he needed to use the bathroom. Being in the President's detail Naruto knew what an unmanned five-minute window could do to a suspecting target, and as the President was a walking bullseye, Naruto wondered what more of a window an unsuspecting target could give.

He did his best to hurry up but the queue was a little long and it didn't help that his mind was constantly picturing Sasuke's blank eyes with a gaping bullet hole in the middle of his eyebrows. Hastily washing his hands Naruto went back to the main room to see Sasuke, hanging onto another of his friends while choking in laughter.

Naruto's sigh of relief was palpable.

He checked his watch to find it was little past three and the birthday bash was winding down. Finding his place back at the bar, Naruto hoped that Sasuke was ready to go soon so they could count this episode as a dodged bullet, literally.

Sasuke looked over and meeting his eyes nodded and made a circle with his index finger, telling Naruto that he could get the car. Sighing in relief, Naruto left the room to get the vehicle, and in a few moments pulled up to the front door, hoping that Sasuke was done saying his goodbyes to his friends.

Three minutes passed; then five, and then eight. Naruto was getting really concerned at Sasuke's growing absence. When eleven minutes went, Naruto left the car and went back inside. The room, though less full was devoid of Sasuke.

Something curled into Naruto's gut; it was the same feeling he got on the battlefield when imminent danger was lurking.

Fuck.

Naruto grabbed the one man he vaguely knew as Kō, the brother of the birthday boy, Tokuma Hyūga,

"Sasuke, where is he?"

The man gaped for a moment, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm going to be the last person you see before your goddamn reckoning with God," Naruto snarled, "Now, where the hell is he?"

"I don't know man." Kō huffed while shrugging Naruto's hold off him. "Maybe Sasuke went to get a quick fuck,"

Naruto was an inch away from decking the smart-mouth asshole one when someone said, "He went to the garden to meet Tokuma."

Naruto spun towards the person who was speaking, a slightly tipsy girl with braids. "Huh? Why would he go there? Tokuma is upstairs getting his dick waxed.

"What?"

She shrugged, "That's what I overheard this old dude telling him."

Naruto was on his feet before he knew it and rushed out the back door and unto the grounds of the large mansion. He carved around a corner and there he saw a sight that would haunt him for years. Sasuke was a few feet away from him, looking around for his appearance of his friend when a man came around a tree's trunk less than five feet away while holding a silver handgun, up and aimed at Sasuke's turned head; Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

It felt like slow motion. Naruto saw the glint of moonlight on silver, the turn of Sasuke's head and then the man's malicious smile the second the finger pulled the trigger.

Naruto reacted and shoved Sasuke into the bushes the nanosecond the gunshot slammed into his arm. Pain blanketed out the bodyguard's mind for a moment before his military training kicked in and he lunged at the attacker.

Orochimaru, blindsided by the freak reaction went down in a flurry of Naruto's fists while the noise from the nearby party was cloaking the sick thuds of Naruto's fists on pale flesh. Naruto didn't even realize that the body under his had gone still until after another punch busted the man's lip. Then the murderous pain in his arm surged and Naruto fell back off the unconscious man.

Grabbing his arm, Naruto, with grit teeth, staggered to his feet, kicked the used 22 away from the man's lax hand and twisted to look for Sasuke. His pain didn't matter, Sasuke's life did.

Just as he was looking for Sasuke, warm hands grabbed him.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke sounded frantic as he saw the dark bloody stain in the man's clothes. "Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry,"

"Call the cops, Sasuke," Naruto said tightly while pressing against the wound, "Call them now,"

His back met a tree and he hunched over trying to man over the pain while breathing through the thrumming pulses of agony ricocheting though him. When the pulses eased-barely-he managed to tug his jacket off and press a balled up section to his aching arm.

"They're coming," Sasuke's voice as tight, "The cops are almost here,"

Naruto ingested those words like he was swallowing acid but managed to nod. "Great."

"Naruto," Sasuke said while reaching out, "Do you want me to take you to the ER?"

"No," Naruto replied, "I'll need to tell the cops what they need and then I'm- we are- going home,"

"But-"

"But nothing Sasuke," Naruto snapped, "I can deal with this, we need to let the cops know that someone was trying to kill you to get to your father; this is more important, Sasuke."

Naruto leaned on the bark of the tree trying to marshal through the pain when he felt Sasuke press against him. He blinked his eyes open to see the younger man draw up his legs to his chin and rest his elbows on them only to frame his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto,"

The bodyguard didn't have the strength to say anything. In two and a half minutes, the cops arrived and the flashing blue lights and the sirens broke up the nearby party. Some of the partiers drifted out onto the lawns only to get ushered back from the two cops.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's friend Neji the fucker who had told Sasuke about this party rushing over to them with a pale face. One of the cops tried to stop him but he broke away and rushed over to them.

If Naruto had the strength, he would have stood and shoved the asshole away. Instead, the best he could do was growl under his breath as Neji sank beside them on the wet grass, mostly on Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, hell. What happened?"

The growl in Naruto's throat was getting darker and visceral images of him shoving his fist down Neji's throat ran through his mind.

"Neji" Sasuke said while shooting a look between Naruto and his friend. "Hey, it's not a good time."

"I heard something like gunshots," Neji pressed, "I just thought someone had let off a firecracker. I didn't know someone had a _gun_."

The growl in Naruto's throat grew to a snarl and as Naruto had reached the end of his rope. Injured and pissed off, Naruto reached out, grabbed Neji's shirt and dragged him in five inches from arctic blue eyes.

"Listen here asshole, if you don't want me to tell the cops that you're the fucking reason why we're here, on the fucking ground with a fucking assassin laying five feet away from me, an assassin who _your_ fucking cousin's careless security detail let into the fucking party, get the fuck away from us, _now_!"

Neji face took on sickly yellow sheen while he skittered back and with an anxious look to Sasuke.

"Move!" Naruto snarled.

Neji seemed frozen on his spot when a police officer's hand landed on his shoulder and he jerked like he'd been electrocuted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need to leave," An officer said, "We need to speak to these two,"

Neji shakily stood up, and with another anxious look to the two on the ground, backtracked his way from the four before disappearing into the crowd of onlookers.

A cop took out his pad and pen while the other handcuffed the insensate man on the ground, bagged the gun and the spent shell.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm Office Umino, and my partner is Officer Hatake, can you tell me what happened here."

With curt words, Naruto recounted the incident; how he had gotten the hint about someone staging a murder for the Ambassador's son and how he had gone to make sure it didn't happen.

"Alright," Officer Umino said as he capped his pen, "I think we have enough to work with. We'll take the perp to hospital under guard and then book him when's he's awake. Are you sure you don't need medical attention?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then," the man said even though his voice was laden with doubt, "We'll call you and Mr. Uchiha in for a statement after all is filed. Good night guys,"

As the police left and the crowd thinned, Sasuke said, "I'll get my car; you're in no shape to drive,"

"No shit, Sherlock," Naruto said dryly.

Heaving himself up, Naruto followed Sasuke to his car and sank inside with a grateful sigh. The drive back home was done in silence and when they got to the empty compound, Sasuke parked and circled the car to help Naruto out.

"It's not a goddamn shot to my ribs, Sasuke," Naruto said tightly as the entered the house with Sasuke's arm around his waist, "I don't need your help."

"Don't care, I'm doing it anyway," Sasuke said as he helped Naruto limp to the nearest seat in the dark living room, "Just a few more steps to the couch."

"I'm not fucking blind, Sasuke," Naruto swore as the pain radiating from the gunshot wound was thrumming through his body. "I can- _fuck_!"

Just as he was about to sit he felt the wound pulse and another gush of blood flow through the arm wound. His head fell back over the back of the couch and he groaned as red was dancing behind his eyelids.

"A-are you sure you don't want to go to the ER?" Sasuke said, his tone clearly announcing that he was still in shock.

The words his charge had said sounded muffled in comparison to the pain reverberating through every cell in his body and cloaking his ears. Suddenly, he was thrown back into a battlefield in Vietnam, fighting his way through the flurry of attacks coming from a horde of indecipherable jihadists with a stab wound to his upper thigh.

It was the same pain but this time he could do something about it.

"Naruto…"

He grunted and slipped his head to the side to see Sasuke, standing a few feet away with his onyx eyes brimming with guilt.

"Fuck the ER, Sasuke. I'm a goddamn Marine. I can deal with a gunshot myself. Get me a bottle of brandy, a knife, and two Advil." Naruto grunted, "And the antibiotic cream and some gauze from the medical kit."

Sasuke hurried from the room while Naruto managed to sit up, gently pry the bloody makeshift tourniquet from his arm. Sitting forward, Naruto's tore the arm of his ripped shirt further apart to see the hole in his upper arm.

He ground his teeth; in the low light, the wound all red and ragged looked macabre.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said quietly from his place in the corner quietly, "I didn't think you'd take a-a bullet for me,"

The pain was still spiking through his body but Naruto still had the presence of mind to grunt, "It's my job…why the hell did you think otherwise?"

Sasuke's head was down while he handed Naruto the knife before he sunk to his knees while still holding the brandy and the gauze. "Because I've been a giant pain in your ass from the moment I saw you?"

"You're right about that," Naruto grunted while wrapping his torn shirt abound his arm one-handed and using his teeth to tighten the knot. "Gimme the brandy,"

Silently the opened bottled was pressed into Naruto's free hand and after a quick breath, the ex-soldier dumped half the acid contents right into the wound. The stinging pain that smashed into his head hurt like a motherfuck and his mind swam in circles of concentric pain for a moment.

When Naruto's eyes cleared up he saw Sasuke's head twist away with an even deeper look of guilt stamped on his angelic features.

"For fuck's sake, Sasuke," Naruto swore while patting the red wound dry with a clean section of his ruined jacket. "Stop looking like someone just killed your fucking puppy,"

After swallowing the pills dry, Naruto grabbed the knife and shifted his focus on prying the bullet out his arm. The flesh was still red and raw and his nerves were still singing sopranos, but with careful finger probing and a precise insertion of the knife, the 22 bullet popped out.

The small clink it had on the marble tiles underneath sounded like a gong to Naruto's ears. Just as he was about to ask for the cream, Sasuke soft fingers lathed the wound with the cool cream before he pressed a square to it and then started to silently wrap Naruto's arm with a roll.

Sasuke's black head was still bowed and Naruto could smell the body wash that Sasuke used as shampoo. The low light glinted over the younger mans' onxy strands. Naruto felt slightly hypnotized.

When Sasuke sat back, Naruto internally groaned at the look in Sasuke's eyes that had shifted from guilt to pain and sorrow.

"Sasuke, don't fucking look at me like that," Naruto warned, "Just stop it."

Dark, unfathomable eyes met him, "How else would I look at you, Naruto? Because my gut is tearing me up inside. I was the one who put you in danger just because I wanted to party."

"And it's my job to protect you," Naruto replied,

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "….You did it just because it was your job?"

 _No,_ Naruto wanted to answer but it wouldn't be right to say it.

"…I want to think you did it for more than that…" Sasuke added quietly, "…but that's just me dreaming again."

Something was churning in Naruto's stomach, an emotion he had tried to brush away and ignore for six months; his attraction to Sasuke. After being in Sasuke's presence for over a year, seeing Sasuke's high moments and his worst ones, fielding Sasuke's advances, and fighting off jealously while knowing that he was tasked with protecting the man; Naruto had forced himself to put up an iron-clad defense system against his own emotions.

In the past month, that wall had taken a beating.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I've got the picture, you and I…" Sasuke trailed off before laughing despairingly. "…It was all just a fantasy. Something about you just called to me. I don't know if it's your strength or how you're always in control or how, no matter how hard I push you still, find some way to forgive me. Ever since you walked through that door on your first day as my father's bodyguard and I saw that intense look in your eyes that saw everything, I just wanted…"

Naruto hoped and prayed that he would survive the night with his integrity intact but the moment Sasuke turned his eyes on his, orbs filled with pain, regret, guilt, damaged hope and unmistakable longing, Naruto's control shattered like a sheet of brittle glass.

Fuck it.

His hand shot out, grabbed Sasuke's shirt, dragged him in and slammed their mouths together. The kiss was hot, hard and blistering with barely controlled lust but Sasuke responded immediately.

"What did you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked hearing his voice go dark with lust.

The younger man's eyes were dark, his cheeks flushed and his pink lips parted. To Naruto, Sasuke was breathtaking, "For you to look at me like you're doing now, with all that intensity. I know you have all these rules about right and wrong and the 'moral' thing to do when you know that fucking the son of your employer crosses the line…" Sasuke said as he held Naruto's eyes, "But do you want me because I sure as hell want you."

Fuck it again.

Before Sasuke could utter another word, Naruto was on him. Sasuke gasped as Naruto plundered his mouth as Naruto kissed Sasuke harder than he had imagined, pressing his want into every cell of Sasuke's body. The emotions in Naruto's gut soared when Sasuke reciprocated. It was shocking and thrilling at the same time and when Sasuke seductively climbed on his lap, and Naruto felt a jolt of arousal shoot through his groin.

Sasuke's hands were dug deep in Naruto's hair, clutching hard enough to rip some strands out but Naruto didn't care. The pain meds were doing their job, blocking most of the pain so he could feel pleasure. He groaned as Sasuke pressed his down on his lap, grinding into him and letting Naruto feel his growing erection.

Holding Sasuke's shirt secure, Naruto pulled back just enough that he could catch Sasuke's swollen bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it, Naruto chuckled in his chest when he heard Sasuke's soft whimper.

"Like pain, don't you?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's eyes were liquid pools of lust, "Only when chased by pleasure,"

"Let's go to my room," Naruto breathed against Sasuke's lips, sending a shiver through Sasuke's body. "Where I can throw you on my bed and fuck you properly,"

Nodding dumbly, Sasuke softly removed himself from Naruto's lap and moves towards the stairs. He felt Naruto's eyes centered in the middle of his back and stumbled a few times in nervousness. Naruto eyes were zeroed in on Sasuke's backside as the diplomat's son body was like they were a sinister siren, pulling his attention in and trapping it there.

Halfway up the flight, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pushed him onto the wall. Grabbing Sasuke's hands and pinning them above his head, Naruto pressed his body on Sasuke's and kissed him hard enough to make the younger man moan loudly.

His arm still throbbed dully but the pain was a price he was willing to pay to hold Sasuke in place and ravage Sasuke's neck, sucking on the soft skin between just under his ear. Naruto hummed in his throat when Sasuke's leg shifted to press his erection directly on Naruto's while he moaned.

"Naruto, _fuck_ ," Sasuke groaned, "Please,"

Satisfied with the reaction he was getting, Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the wall, grabbed Sasuke's hand with his unaffected one and tugged Sasuke just a little more up the stairs.

With a quick turn of the handle of the door to Naruto's rooms was flung open and Naruto tugged Sasuke inside into the dimmed room. There he had no qualms in slamming Sasuke back on the wall and kissing him again.

"You fucking tease," Naruto whispered, "Do you know how hard it was for me to walk away every time you came down the stairs in nothing but your towel?"

A smug smile crossed Sasuke's face and just as he was about to say something Naruto stopped him, "Do you know how fucking hard it was to see you skinny dipping and not join you?"

"At le-"

"Shush," Naruto said while pushing a knee between Sasuke's legs to give him a hard surface to press his growing erection on. "You don't get to talk now. Do you know what it took me to not fuck you the first time you offered yourself to me, all drunk, wanton, and looking at me with those lustful eyes, hm?"

Sasuke shook his head while a sly smile crossed his face.

"You damn well know it." Naruto said nosing at Sasuke's skin, "Do you know how pissed I was to see you come back home in the mornings looking like some other man, other than _me_ , had fucked you seven ways to Sunday? Do you know how many times I had to turn away whenever this friend or that friend hugged you just a bit too long? Do you know how many times I wanted to turn the back of my car into a bed give you a hard fuck before _and_ after class?"

"No." Sasuke replied with a groan, "But I wouldn't have stopped you,"

Naruto recaptured Sasuke's lips, groaning in pleasure as Sasuke wrapped his arms up around Naruto's shoulders. The kissing morphed into something more zealous, as Naruto and Sasuke's tongues tangled with each other. Naruto loved the way Sasuke kissed like a newly reborn virgin. For a guy who had lost his virginity at fifteen, Sasuke's kiss had a bit of hesitation and innocence.

Naruto hoped it was for him.

With his tongue searching out every corner of Sasuke's mouth, Naruto dropped his down to the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Sliding them under the soft fabric, Naruto gave his fingers the tactile pleasure of flitting over Sasuke's warm smooth skin, feeling the tense muscles quivering beneath his touch.

Sasuke's lips quivered against Naruto's while the bodyguard could feel Sasuke's hands drop between them and began to work at the buckle on Naruto's belt.

"Just so you know," Sasuke bit as Naruto's ear, "I'm sorry for acting like a slut, Naruto. You don't know but some of the times when I come home in the morning looking all dazed or strung out, it's all just a ruse. I hardly let anyone fuck me. Most times, I'm crashing on Shino's couch or studying all night with Shikamaru, so I wake up all haggard. I just enhance that shit in my car to make you jealous."

"Well, you did a hell of a job," Naruto replied,

Sasuke's fingers stopped on Naruto's belt as he pulled back to look squarely in Naruto's eyes, "In the past year and a half you've looked out for me more than my father has, you _know_ me Naruto… hell two hours ago, you took a _bullet_ for me. I've never wanted a quick fuck from you…I wanted- sorry…this is so fucking corny…"

"You want me to make love to you," Naruto inserted in the soft silence, "Don't you?"

The silent nod was Naruto's answer.

A hand under Sasuke's chin nudged the younger man's head up to meet Naruto's dimmed blue eyes, "I'd prefer that too,"

The apprehension held in black eyes lightened to a teasing light, "Then why are you not naked?"

"Oh, I'm getting there," Naruto grinned, "But I want you to strip me."

There was no hesitation as Sasuke redirected his hands from Naruto's belt to the hem of Naruto's shirt. Naruto smiled salaciously as he leaned back to allow Sasuke's deft hands to release that last few buttons and slide the slide the material over his shoulders.

It was a pleasure to watch Sasuke's soft gasp and bitten bottom lip as he let out a soft sound of pleasure when Naruto's bare chest came into view. A second passed before Sasuke pressed his hand on the warm mass of muscle and ran his hand down Naruto's warm chest. He then hesitated only briefly before leaning forward and closing his lips over Naruto's left nipple, laving it with his tongue, biting at it and then suckling at instantly taunted flesh.

Naruto dug his hand into Sasuke's silky hair as his soon-to-be-lovers hot mouth sent shivers down his spine, deep spine-tingling tendrils of pleasure pulsing through his body. Naruto felt himself getting harder, his cock throbbing with every lick and suck Sasuke had on his body.

Sasuke was still sucking at Naruto's nipple when he resumed his first task of removing Naruto's pants. His hands pulled the buttons apart, shoved the material to Naruto's hips and framed Naruto's tenting cock with one hand.

"Motherfuck," Naruto swore with his eyes clenched tight, "You're going to fucking kill me, Sasuke."

A soft pop announced the dislocation of Sasuke's mouth from his chest and Naruto looked down to mentally swear. A thin sliver of saliva was attaching Sasuke's mouth from Naruto's wet skin and when Sasuke ran his tongue over his lips to break it, Naruto felt his cock pulse. God, he wanted to fuck that mouth.

Dark eyes seemed to get the hint as Sasuke slowly sank to his knees and nuzzled Naruto's tented boxers. Without a word, Sasuke pulled the cloth down and licked his lips at the thick cock now free from its clothed prison. With one hand on the shaft, Sasuke licked the beading tip and pulled the foreskin back to reveal red flesh. After running the tip of his tongue around the circumference of the tender head, a motion that sent wild spikes of lust through Naruto, Sasuke sucked the tip of Naruto's leaking dick into his mouth.

Naruto had a split second to grab Sasuke's hair before Sasuke deep-throated him, sliding Naruto deep down his throat. Clearly, the innocence from before was a hallucination. Sasuke worked Naruto's dick like a professional, sucking, licking and biting at the right times in all the right places.

Sasuke then braced his hands on either side of Naruto's hips on the wall behind him, giving Naruto silent permission to batter his mouth. Trembling, Naruto laced his fingers into Sasuke's thick hair and thrust once; the groaning moan he got for his effort spurred him on. Releasing all his inhibitions, Naruto grasped Sasuke's head and fed his man on his knees his rock hard cock.

The tight seam of Sasuke's lips and the constriction of Sasuke's throat felt like utopia to Naruto and he fucked Sasuke's mouth. Once, in a haze of pleasured delirium, Naruto pulled his cock back just outside Sasuke's mouth just to see what Sasuke was going to do. He nearly lost it when Sasuke turned his head to the side and wantonly licked on the red head of Naruto's spit-slicked cock.

Naruto's gut was tight when he slammed his cock back into the welcoming orifice, "Swallow my cum, Sasuke, all of it,"

The hum that ran through Naruto's body was like a match to gasoline and Naruto erupted in Sasuke's mouth. True to Sasuke's unspoken words, the younger man swallowed every drop of Naruto's cum and to make the sight just a little more appealing, licked his lips after pulling off.

"Come on," Naruto said dragging Sasuke up. "I need to be inside you,"

Pulling Sasuke into a heated kiss, Naruto hand ran over Sasuke's chest, pausing shortly to pinch Sasuke's nipples through his shirt. Sasuke's breaths were static as he panted. Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips only to taste himself on the Sasuke's tongue. Naruto's hands went lower, impatient to get rid of Sasuke's clothing and then throw him on his bed.

Swiftly, Sasuke's polo was gone and so were his jeans. Naruto took a moment to revel in the slender body before him before doing away with his pants. Pushing Sasuke unto the bed, Naruto placed his hips on either side of Sasuke's body and perched over him like a lion who had just secured his prey.

With Sasuke splayed below him, his raven hair tousled, his chest flushed, and panting, Sasuke was like an oasis to a man dying of thirst and Naruto let his eyes drink in the sight; everything about Sasuke screamed sex.

Trailing his fingertips around Sasuke's nipple, Naruto asked, "How many men have you gone down on?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes were level with the unsaid question.

"...Only two," Sasuke replied, "I killed my gag reflex by practicing on cucumbers,"

Leaning forward Naruto pinned Sasuke with his eyes, "You really are a freak. From now on, it's only going to be me, Sasuke. I'm the only one your lips are going to pleasure and I'm the only one who's going to pleasure you."

Sasuke shuddered. He loved the feel of Naruto's warm breath and the sliver of blue eyes digging into his so possessively.

"Please," Sasuke sighed. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'm clean by the way."

"Me too…" Naruto said while mining through Sasuke's words, "You want…?"

Sasuke wordlessly nodded.

This time Naruto who did all the pleasuring. Naruto leaned over Sasuke, pressing his body down into his. Beginning with soft kisses on Sasuke's neck, Naruto trailed slow kisses over Sasuke's collarbone and chest, feeling pleasure as Sasuke nails scratching lightly over his back.

He stopped to kiss Sasuke once more before he slipped his lips to his chest and sucked one of Sasuke's nipples into this mouth, doubling-down on the pleasure Sasuke had just given him. It was music to Naruto's ears when he heard Sasuke moan loudly as his fingers slid into Naruto's hair and dug there just a little harder.

Languidly rolling his tongue over the hardened peak, Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's face and felt his cock throb at the sight of Sasuke, long neck exposed, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly parted.

Fuck, he needed to be inside Sasuke.

Feeling his cock literally ache at all the things he wanted to do Sasuke, Naruto licked his way down Sasuke's stomach, tracing over the slight muscles of his abdomen dipping into the Sasuke's slight bellybutton, and nipping at the skin underneath it lightly with his teeth.

His cheek lightly brushed against Sasuke's cock but Naruto ignored it; he had other plans. Reaching up over his bedside Naruto dragged his bedside table drawer open and rooted for a few items which, after being found, he dropped on the bed. He then placed his body between Sasuke's legs and Sasuke's legs freely wrapped around his waist. This close their cocks were flush against each other and it took an iron-clad self-control for Naruto to not rut.

Sasuke's arms closed around his neck while Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "Ready for me?"

"Yes,"

Feeling pleased, Naruto pulled back and sat on his haunches and kneed Sasuke's thighs apart. Naruto's hand then slipped to the outer thighs where he spread the soft mounds until he was staring directly at Sasuke's entrance.

Smirking, Naruto took up the bottle of lube, popped it open and squirted some onto his hands. So, slowly, very slowly, Naruto pressed his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. The second Sasuke's brain recorded the touch his breath hitched and his hands fisted in the sheets. Naruto then increased the pressure and his slick finger slipping inside the tight channel.

"Ah," Sasuke groaned softly as the finger breached him.

Then he did something that Naruto didn't expect, Sasuke rolled his hips as his tongue traced over his lips like a seasoned porn star. As Sasuke's hips moved slightly, Naruto could feel his soft, hot walls clamping down around his finger. He could imagine how good it would feel to have that tight heat wrapped around his cock.

Watching Sasuke's face, Naruto began to pump his finger slowly and smirked when Sasuke rode them. When Naruto pressed a second finger into his tight hole, Sasuke gasped at the burning stretch but soon enough steady moans began to fall from his swollen lips. His hand arched over him to grab the headboard as he rode Naruto's fingers with lustful moans the only hardened Naruto's cock.

Naruto fingers pressed another in deeper, spreading and scissoring. Sasuke gasped, but spread his legs wider, wanting Naruto to get closer to him.

"Yes!" Sasuke gasped out, arching his back and clamping down around Naruto's fingers that had just pressed his pleasure center. Naruto wished his eyes could record the delectable sight just before his eyes and replay it when he needed to; goddamit it was erotic.

Soft breaths were coming from Sasuke like a stream and his brows were furrowed. It was time, Naruto knew; Sasuke couldn't take much more.

"Sasuke, look at me,"

Hazed dark eyes blinked open and it took soul deep strength to not lose it at the sight of Sasuke's darkened eyes. Naruto gave Sasuke one final hard kiss before grabbing Sasuke's thigh with one hand to keep his legs parted. Naruto then lined his cock up and nudged the head against the slick entrance. The feeling was almost electrifying on his painfully hard member, and Naruto groaned as Sasuke echoed a soft gasp.

"Please, Naruto," Sasuke finally moaned out, seeming as if he was at his limit.

With one firm thrust, the head of Naruto's cock pushed into Sasuke's welcoming hole. Sasuke cried out with a gasp while Naruto choked out a grunt. Fuck, Sasuke was tight like a fucking vice and Naruto had to stop himself from pile-driving into the warm slick hole clenching around him.

"Fuck you're big." Sasuke groaned lustfully, "Just like I dreamed you'd be… fuck me, Naruto, fuck me hard." Sasuke said as he tightened his legs around Naruto's waist again and bucked his hips slightly.

Wordlessly Naruto thrust forward to slide further into Sasuke's warm tight body. He could hear Sasuke gasping softly but there was no resistance; Sasuke was taking him all in, body pliant and open.

"Mother-" Naruto groaned as he found himself seated. "Sasuke-fuck."

"Kiss me," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto immediately found Sasuke's mouth with his own, cradling Sasuke's face with one hand as the other ran through the boy's soft hair. As he kissed Sasuke, he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his shoulders, holding Naruto closer to him. Naruto then started to move, pulling out and thrusting back in with slow, shallow strokes.

Kissing, sucking and licking at Sasuke's swollen lips, he swallowed down all of Sasuke's pleased sighs and lustful groan. Naruto then pulled back, burying his face in Sasuke's neck as he started to really move in the hot tight body just under his. Sasuke's nails were cemented into Naruto's back as Naruto fucked him.

Naruto could hear Sasuke panting and gasping in his ear in pleasure, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Sasuke to be as delirious with lust as he was.

"I want you on your knees, Sasuke," Naruto said as he pulled out, "I want to drive you mad this way,"

Sasuke turned on his stomach and pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. Naruto kissed Sasuke's the middle of Sasuke's back, grasped Sasuke's hips and pushed right back in.

Sasuke fell on his elbows as the thick cock felt so much deeper this way. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's thighs was merciless and he rammed his cock in from behind. Sasuke's continuous groans of pleasure were in the air as Naruto's cock battered that place inside of him that made Sasuke's vision blur.

"Yes, Naruto! Right there," Sasuke almost begged.

Naruto didn't answer as his mind was focused on battering the pink hole that was sucking him in. He held Sasuke's hips tight pounding against that spot inside of him. Sasuke was insensate, his mouth unconsciously letting out deep gasps and cried as his pleasure nerves were sparking out. The sounds coming from Sasuke were so tantalizing that Naruto felt he could come just from hearing those alone.

In the middle of his pleasure, Naruto realized he was being selfish.

He then quickly snaked his hand around to Sasuke's front, pleased to feel that a rock hard and dripping cock. Naruto fisted his hand around Sasuke, causing him to arch his back and clench around him even more, and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke's words were coming out in a mixture of gasps, murmurs, and cries, and Naruto wasn't even sure any of it was English. As the pace of his thrusts became more erratic, and Naruto felt himself getting dangerously close to his orgasm, and then Sasuke started to roll his hips.

The smooth circle motion kicked his explosion into gear just as Sasuke shout and then he was coming all over Naruto's hand. The force of Sasuke's orgasm triggered Naruto's and Naruto thrust two more times inside the Sasuke's quivering hole before he felt his climax hit, he quickly pulled out, coming all over Sasuke's back.

He stayed there, suspended in a pleasure filled rigor mortis until he slipped to the side and sank beside Sasuke. A few minutes passed, with nothing but the sound of the two men's ragged breathing filling the room. Sasuke laid on his stomach, breathing heavily as he tried to get a grip on himself while Naruto blinked white from his eyes while he basked in what was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.

Turning back to Sasuke, Naruto not caring about the mess on Sasuke's back laced an arm around his lover and whispered, "I've never felt that…ever."

"M-me neither," Sasuke replied, "You probably fucked my brains out."

Rolling Sasuke on his back, Naruto shook his head, "I doubt it or you wouldn't be coherent right now,"

Sasuke placed a palm on Naruto's jaw. "I- I don't think I want this to end…but my dad…"

Kissing Sasuke's palm Naruto replied, "Your dad doesn't want you to get married, Sasuke, and you damn well know that. What is the one thing you know your dad wants for you, aside from being a fucking asshole 99% of the time?"

"He just wants me to have a responsible partner," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto grinned, "And who is more responsible than one of his own men as your boyfriend?"

A small smile crossed Sasuke's face, "You might have a point, but isn't this a little too close to home though?"

"I'd say it's perfect." Naruto replied, "You won't have to go far to get your rocks off."

Sasuke grinned, "True, but I've never heard of a bad boy having a bodyguard as his boyfriend."

"You'll get used to it," Naruto grinned while pulling his lover into his arms, "Now are you ready for round two?"

"You already fucked my brains out, what else is there?" Sasuke hummed.

Naruto's grin was scary, "That's the perks of being a marine S'uke…we can go all night."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR...I'M WORKING ON DRAFTED, I SWEAR!...And PART 2...WHOHOOO**


End file.
